This invention relates to an observation apparatus, such as an endoscope for medical purposes or an apparatus used to view internal configurations of various structures and equipment.
Observation apparatuses, such as endoscopes for medical purposes, or bore scopes and image scopes used to view internal configurations of various structures and equipment, are provided with slender portions containing elongated image transmitting member, such distributed index types of image transmitting members or image transmitting members having image fiber or relay lens structures have been used. The slender portion is inserted into a body or a piece of equipment, and the internal configuration of the body or the equipment is thus observed. Therefore, for improved performance of the observation apparatuses, the slender portions should be as thin as possible.
In general, the observation apparatuses are provided with a self-illuminating system having optical fiber bundles, which extend along the slender portions, and which system serves as light guides. The quality of the illuminating system largely affects the performance of the observation apparatuses. Specifically, it is required that a site to be observed can be illuminated accurately and efficiently. Therefore, a high accuracy is required during the processing of illuminating ends of light guides and, as result, the processing cost will inevitably be increased.
Also, in the cases of medical endoscopes, or the like, for the prevention of infection, it is preable that the portions which are expected to come into contact with human body tissues or body fluids, i.e. the slender portions, be constituted as units capable of being released and which are disposable. However, in conventional endoscopes, or the like, the light guides of the self-illuminating systems are mechanically integral with the slender portions, and therefore it is difficult for the slender portions to be constructed as releasable units. Also, even if the slender portions were constructed as releasable units, the increased cost of the slender portions would prohibit use as disposable units.